legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Hall of Secrets
In the Hall of Secrets you can store the things you attain in unlawful ways, such as trophies from the special Thieves Guild jobs and skulls of the people you kill during the Dark Brotherhood questline. The entrance is hidden in the Dragonborn Hall. There are also two special areas of the secret lair. One beyond the upperleft of the dias is dedicated to werewolves and contains the Werewolf Totem Display. The other, on the far right is dedicated to vampires who sided with the during the Dawnguard questline. The displays found here are in order as how they are seen from the entrance to the Hall of Secrets, starting from the left. Entrance Displays Outer Displays Center Displays Heads Display With mod activated, you will have access to this display where you can place the heads you find. They can all be found during the main questline. Special Displays In addition to the collectables displays, the area features a throne, a coffin, a shrine to Molag Bal , the coffin of Vulom (activated after 'Someone with Backbone' from the mod Wyrmstooth has been completed) and a statue named 'Blood Shrine'. The Blood shrine can be activated as a Vampire Lord, but it's functionality is cut content of the Dawnguard DLC, so it's recommended you don't use it. In addition to the Totem Display, this area features large amounts of harvestable alchemy components, a dead bear and a dead farmer being as cuddly as they were in life. Although not accessible, a dead deer (buck) can be seen floating in the moat. SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler *'Nightingale Bow': *'Nightingale Hood': *'Nightingale Armor': *'Nightingale Gloves': *'Nightingale Boots': *'Nightingale Blade': *'Bust of the Gray Fox': *'Blackguard's Hood': *'Blackguard's Armor': *'Blackguard's Gloves': *'Blackguard's Boots': *'Guild Master's Hood': *'Guild Master's Armor': *'Guild Master's Gloves': *'Guild Master's Boots': *'Queen Bee Statue': *'Jeweled Flagon': *'Honningbrew Decanter': *'Golden Urn': *'Golden Ship Model': *'Left Eye of the Falmer': *'Right Eye of the Falmer': *'Model Ship': *'Jeweled Goblet': *'Jeweled Pitcher': *'Ornate Drinking Horn': *'Jeweled Candlestick': *'Crown of Barenziah (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 2 , 5 Amethysts. *'The Hand of Glory': *'Skull of Narfi': *'Skull of Beitild': *'Skull of Ennodius Papius': *'Skull of Hern': *'Skull of Lurbuk': *'Skull of Deekus': *'Skull of Ma'randru-jo': *'Skull of Anoriath': *'Skull of Agnis': *'Skull of Maluril': *'Skull of Helvard': *'Skull of Safia': *'Skull of Vittoria Vici': *'Ancient Shrouded Masked Cowl': *'Ancient Shrouded Armor': *'Ancient Shrouded Gloves': *'Ancient Shrouded Boots': *'Emperor's Robes': , on a cupboard in the Emperor's quarters. Looted off or pickpocketed from the decoy Emperor during the quest ' '. Looted off the Emperor during the quest ' '. *'Ancient Traveler's Skull': *'Arvak's Skull (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 , 1 Sapphire, 3 Soul Husks. *'Habd's Remains (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Skull, 1 Bloody Rags. *'Pelagius' Hip Bone': *'Potema's Skull (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Copper and Moonstone Circlet, 1 Skull. *'5 Glenmoril Witch Heads (replicas)': The replicas must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials per each one: 1 Hagraven Feathers, 1 Skull. *'Karstaag's Skull (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 3 Bone Meal, 2 Clay. *'Kolbjorn's Skull': *'Ancient Vampire Hands (replica)': *'Ancient Vampire Head (replica)': *'Ancient Vampire Leg (replica)': *'Ancient Vampire Ribcage (replica)': *'Ancient Vampire Arm (replica)': *'Werewolf Pelt': *'Totem of Brotherhood': *'Totem of Fear': *'Totem of The Hunt': Heads Display (requires ) *'Wood Elf Head': *'Redguard Head': *'Nord Head': *'Khajiit Head': *'Orc Head': *'Burnt Head': *'Dark Elf Head': *'Forsworn Head': *'Graybeard Head': *'Hag Head': *'Thalmor Head': *'Argonian Head': Category:Gallery